Teen Choice Awards, through the years
by everythingintechnicolor
Summary: TCA's through the years, fluffy Zanessa all the way,how i would like the teen choice awards to be and my interpretation of the TCA's before they happen!2010 is up! review!
1. 2009

**A little fluffy one-shot about how the teen choice awards go in my mind ;-)**

**Review please**

**_______________________________________________________________**

20 year old Vanessa Hudgens stared at herself in her full length mirror, She was in a black strapless short dress, with silver bits all over it. She was nervous it was the 2009 Teen choice awards, Her gorgeous Boyfriend of 4 years was coming in 10 minuets and she was putting the finishing touches to her outfit, She placed a silver pendant around her neck, her promise ring to Zac and touched up her lip gloss. The past week has been crazy, some jackass leaked more privet pictures onto the web from when she was younger 2 days before her Bandslam premier, and that absolute asshole Perez Hilton was slagging her off, and to make things 10 times worse Zac had been in Vancouver filming his new movie. She sighed, She was up for 5 awards tonight and was nervous and her pet pooch Shadow was nominated as well.

'Hey Van' Zac said coming into her room and wrapping her arms round her waist from behind 'You look beautiful baby' He whispered into her ear making her smile a proper smile.

'Thank-you' She said turning round and placing a soft kiss on his lips 'You look very handsome yourself' she said and giggled when he took her hand

They were in the limo with Ashley, Corbin, Monique and Kaycee, however The lovebirds were to busy sucking face or whispering sweet nothings into one another's ears to notice what was going on. 'I Love you Zachary' Vanessa whispered in between kisses

'I love you to Vanessa, me and you forever, until the day we die my baby V' He said placing a few stray stands of hair behind her ears.

'I hate to break up this little love fest' Corbin interrupted 'But were here' He said flashing them a smile then getting out the limo with the other girls.

'Come on Nessa, Be the strong girl we both know you are and ill be holding you hand the entire time, if you don't want to talk just say' He told her noticing the worry in her eyes.

She brushed of the pictures like it didn't matter it was in the past, truthfully they stung when brought up but only Zac and her little sister Stella would ever know how much they hurt.

They walked out of the limo hand in hand, hearing the screams of the paparazzi and the sequels of the fans wanting to get near 'Zanessa' Zac just smiled charmingly and pulled Vanessa closer to him as they made there way don't the red carpet with doing a few interviews here and there and got inside.

Halfway through the award show there were setting ready to do the movies, they had done all the summer and the TV shows. 'Okay' One of the presenters said 'Choice Movie Actress Song/Dance, The nominees are' The presenter read them all out and Vanessa started to get a little nervous 'And the Winner is….VANESSA HUDGENS HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3 SENIOR YEAR!' She said and the crowed went wild, Zac placed a kiss on her cheek before she went up onto the stage 'Oh Whoa!' She said holding the surfboard 'Thank you guys so so much, I wanna thank Kenny Ortega because without his love and support it wouldn't be what it is, my cast I love you guys so much, My little sister for everything she has done for me including voting every day but also for being my support, she is there when I need some girl talk or a shoulder to lean on and that means a lot, Zac, you give me strength when I need it most, you are there for me in so many ways and you make me happier than I ever thought I could be, I love you so much, and of corse my fans, this has been a touch week but a few years ago it was even tougher and all my fans support whether it being sticking up for me on blog's , you tube ect or your messages on fan sites, it mean the world to me because I know I have your support behind me, Thank you so much I love you guys!' She said and the whole theatre burst into applause as she walked of stage.

Vanessa smiled walking through backstage and back to her seat meeting Zac just before the next award. 'Okay we have done actress now its choice movie actor song/dance' The presenter said 'Okay and the nominees are…' She read all the nominees 'and the winner is…ZAC EFRON HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3 SENIOR YEAR!' She said and again all the girls were squealing as Zac kissed Vanessa quickly and walked on stage to get his award.

'Whoa thanks guys!' He said waiting for the squealing to die down a little 'You know I don't know what I do for you to keep sending me up here but thank you, I have the best fans in the world, you guys are awesome and I love how you are so dedicated and knowing you like what I do touches me a lot, I wanna thank Kenny, without you it wouldn't have the magic it does, My HSM crew, you guys rock and I wouldn't have the friends or the career I have today if it wasn't for you, my parents who have always been my mentors, My little Bro for always making sure my head never go to big and of corse my baby V, Van you give me strength until I believe anything is possible, your smile and your adorable giggle brightens up my day but most of all you light up my entire world, Ill always have you back and I know you will have mine, I Love you Vanessa! Thank you so much' Zac said and walked of the stage and back to there seats.

They done more categories and Zac won best rock star moment, Choice comedy Actor, and HSM3 won bet movie song/dance and now it was the category all the Zanessa fans were excited for best on screen lip lock 'Okay and the winner is….No surprise here ZAC EFRON AND VANESSA HUDGENS HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3 SENIOR YEAR!' All the Zanessa fans started screaming as Zac and Vanessa walked on stage hand in hand. 'Now you do know you have to kiss right here right now' The presenter said and Zac smiled

He placed a stand of hair behind Vanessa's ear, the whole room was pin dropping silent waiting for a live Zanessa kiss, He stepped forward putting one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek and connected there lips softly, Vanessa moved her hands behind Zac's head playing with the hairs on the back of his neck as he licked her bottom lip begging for permission which she granted, his tongue explored that mouth that oh he knew so well, tasting every inch of her pulling her closer subconsciously after tongue battling for a few minuets the pulled back gazing into each others eyes lovingly, before pressing there lips together softly.

Once they were back in reality they turned round thanking there fans whist there arms wrapped around one another.

After the Ceremony Came the after party, Zac had won, Best male Actor Comedy, Best Male actor Song/Dance, Choice Movie Soundtrack, Choice on screen lip-lock, Choice rock star moment, Best Movie Song/Dance, and Male Hottie.

Vanessa won, Best Female Actress Song/Dance, Choice Movie Soundtrack, Choice Onscreen Lip-Lock, Choice Movie Song/Dance, Female Hottie and Shadow won her category, Celebrity Pet.

They were just chatting to people, socialising for a few hours before heading back to Vanessa's house.

'What a Night!' Zac said falling down on the couch and pulling Vanessa down on top of him.

She laid her head down on his chest listening to his heart beat, and placing kisses on his shirt. 'Is my choice hottie tired?' Zac asked and she giggled and nodded

'Well come on then baby Bed time, however you better not be two tired, My adrenaline is pumping right now!' He said as she giggled and following her up to stairs to basically what was her and Zac's room and falling on the bed.

They showed each other just exactly how much they loved each other that night, forgetting the past week, just being with each other and knowing that they would be the only person to be as intimate with the other ever.

'I love you Zac' Vanessa said snuggling into him

'I Love you more Van, you're my teen choice' He said and she giggled as he pulled her naked body closer to his and they both fell asleep in the arms of the one they loved

__________________________________________________________________

**So basically its pure cheese but im excited for the TCA's and I hope Zanessa win there categories =)**

**Well its 00.08 here so im off to bed ILY guys**

**Review please **

**xx**


	2. 2010

**This in my little world is what the teen choice awards will be like. Of corse this is all fiction! Review please! I dont own anything!**

**

* * *

**

'Van, sweetie are you ready?' The voice of 22 year old Zac Efron rang through her bedroom door. Tonight was the night Vanessa had been nervous about for weeks, since she got that little blue envelope through the door inviting her to The 2010 Teen Choice Awards.

She loved getting dresses up for award shows and posing with Zac on the carpet but last year was a well… interesting experience but also very… almost moving experience by the support shown by her fans and of corse the love of her life, Zac Efron?

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_20 year old Vanessa Hudgens was currently sitting on the now half empty couch as her boyfriend of just under 4 years walked off stage after accepting his awards. She was proud of him like nothing else but on a sort of jealous way she didn't want him to win, because then he would have to leave her to collect his award. Of corse she wanted him to do well and she wasn't normally as clingy as this to her handsome beau however the past few weeks had been… bumpy. _

_She had broke out of her high school musical persona and tried something new, without Zac. Sure she had her albums but this was a movie so it was big, Bandslam. She wasn't sure what would be the out come but she enjoyed meeting the fans and doing the promo and of corse Zac was very supportive. The fans seemed excited and she finally let her guard down enjoying the moment when disaster struck. _

_Some jerk, leaked more naked photos of her just before the Bandslam premiere. She held her head high and walked the carpet but not even having Zac there scared her. Vanessa didn't like being so dependent on someone but simply couldn't help it. He gave her strength. She needed that strength now._

_She hadn't walked the carpet at the TCA's 2009, well she didn't pose with Zac or stop for interviews, she knew he was though. Being pulled out of her deep thoughts by someone from the stage calling her name. _

'_Vanessa Hudgens? Where is Vanessa Hudgens?' Feeling her nerves she took a deep breath swallowing the lump forming in her throat and waved her hands in the air until a few camera's were pointed at her. _

_Dane cook smirked into the microphone and she mentally prayed Zac would just magically appear 'Girl you gotta keep your clothes on' _

_The whole room smirked, not knowing how to react she just looked emotionless, she was embarrassed, hurt , angry and upset but aware there was cameras on her she just looked emotionless. _

_Wishing Zac was hear, the fact nobody was laughing with him made her feel slightly better, there was however sounds overpowering the whole room. People chanting 'Off! Off! Off!' At Dane cook and lots and lots of 'Boo's until he left the stage. Just as he did everyone in the crowed started chanting 'Vanessa' making her smile as the producer called a commercial break letting everyone including Zac back into the room. _

_Zac ran down the steps as fast as he could not caring everyone was looking at him, he had watched the whole scene from backstage and as soon as Dane cooked walked of the stage with his cocky attitude, his face came in contact with Zac's fist. _

_Maybe he shouldn't have punched him?_

_Zac ran to his girl wrapping he in his arms and kissing her head trying to just protect her as she cried into his chest, she didn't want to cry but he would rather she did to him than shut him out. 'Its okay baby im here, im so sorry I wasn't here for you baby' He whispered in his ear not caring about the millions of fans watching the couple intently. 'Im sorry Zac' She said. Something she had being doing a lot lately and she was tired of it. She made a mistake years ago, give her a break. _

'_Don't apologise baby, he is the sorry one' He mumbled and she pulled back looking up at him._

'_What did you do to him?' She asked wearily not wanting Zac to end up in trouble because of her._

'_Okay so I kinda punched him but he deserved it' he said defending his actions. _

'_Baby I love that you are my knight in shinning armour but please don't get yourself in trouble because you are protecting me, I love you but be careful' She said and he promised. _

'_Vanessa?' Came a voice that made her stomach turn. _

'_What do you want' She sneered. _

'_Im sorry if the truth hurts sweet heart' He winked and walked off before Zac pulled him back. _

'_Listen Dane and I suggest you Listen good, Don't you ever think about calling my girl out about anything, just because she can take her clothes off! I really hate you but at the same time I feel sorry for you, you are a fame hungry jackass who can only dream of being half as big as Vanessa is and just remember the next time you are ogling over pictures of her on your computer, nobody who is as incredible as Vanessa will ever even give you a second glance' Zac sneered thankful none of the cameras had caught him however he knew some fans had but he wasn't going to let anyone say that. _

_He looked over to see Ashley next to him, he saw her smack him and say something before walking over to them. Vanessa took Ashley's hand walking into the toilets to fix her make-up ready to get this show over with._

_**End of flashback.**_

_**

* * *

**_

'Baby?' Vanessa turned around to see Zac standing there, the concern written all over his face. She took in his appearance, never one to really dress up unless absolutely essential, he looked good. He had his dark wash denim jeans with a white casual shirt and his converse with his hair spiked up. The girls were going to go wild again.

'Im just coming Zac' She said and he walked over to her standing her in front of the full length mirror in their bedroom, well it was her house but he stayed there all the time anyway so they referred to it both houses as "their" bedroom. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. They were both really small, like height and width but she was completely tiny so this way he was level to her height. 'Baby whats wrong?'

'Im scared Zac, the teen choice awards were horrible last year,'

'Sweetie I called the producer, he isn't going to even be there and everyone who is walking on that stage has been warned not to make any comments about anybody either in the audience or not, unless they are nice, you have nothing to worry about'

'That's not the only thing im worried about?' She whispered getting really scared. She took his hands in hers as he put two fingers under her chin pulling her up to make eye-contact. 'Zac Im pregnant'

Letting the words sink in he knew she was insanely nervous just by looking at her. A dad. He was gonna be a daddy. Him and Vanessa were going to have a baby. 'are you sure?'

'I took a home test and its positive but I haven't had it confirmed by a doctor but im sure' She said and he crashed his lips onto hers.

' im gonna be a daddy' He said letting the tears fall from his eyes. Breathing a sign of relief she wrapped her arms around him snuggling into him 'I Love you' He whispered.

'I love you too'

* * *

Both Zac and Vanessa were currently sat in the backseat of the limo, both deciding not to do separate pictures or interviews this year and were discussing what they were going to say 'Are we telling them tonight about baby Zanessa?' Zac said and Vanessa laughed at the name. Normally Zac hated being called Zanessa because they were separate people but in this case their baby was created by them so he thought the name fit.

'I want to keep it a secret until, we have been to the doctor and know that everything is okay and that we have had our first scan' She said and he nodded 'we will go to the doctors tomorrow'

Their eyes darted forward when the black glass shield separating them from the driver started going down 'Mr Efron, Miss Hudgens we have arrived at the red carpet, your publicists are waiting outside. They said thank you are turned to face each other.

* * *

'You ready?' He asked and she grinned kissing his lips softly.

'Yes Mr Efron are you?'

' More than ready future Mrs Efron' He said squeezing her butt playfully as they got out the car. She gasped and he laughed taking her hands as they met up with there Publicists. 'Er.. Guys we aren't posing separately or doing separate interviews at all. Zac said and Britt, Vanessa's hunky publicist agreed complimenting Vanessa on how strong she looked. Stacy, Zac's publicist however wasn't as happy. Vanessa didn't like her and she didn't like Vanessa, it annoyed the shit outta Vanessa but she was always trying to separate them as much as possible. 'Are you sure that's a good idea Zac' She said.

'Whether it is or not, its happening end of! In case you forgot I get to make that decision' He said before walking onto the carpet. 'Why does she hate you again?' He asked as she looked up.

'Because she is insanely jealous that at the end of the night you come home with me and not her' She said and he kissed her head as the paparazzi went wild. 'I wouldn't have it any other way beautiful!'

They walked over to Ryan Seacrest to do a quick interview, 'Hey guys good to see you!' He said enthusiastically, although Ryan was pushy he was a nice guy and fun to talk too 'You too man' Zac said not letting go of his love's hand.

'Vanessa your looking gorgeous as ever' She smiled and blushed as Zac held up his hand so she could do a little twirl, She was wearing a Red mini dress with red and black heels, 'Thank you' She replied.

'So Zac, 3 nominations tonight, what are your chances?' He asked, Ryan had always liked interviewing him and Vanessa instead of the twilight guys, he wanted Zac to do well because he thought the Californian heart-throb had more talent although he could never say that on TV. 'I don't know man, The Twilight guys are superstars right now, my chances are slim I think' He said grinning the famous boyish grin he portrayed and was loved for. 'What about you Vanessa? What are your man's chances?'

'No matter what happens tonight, he is my teen choice, tonight and always' She said making Zac lean in and kiss her forehead softly, they had been a lot more comfortable about PDA in the past few months 'Thanks baby' He said as Ryan smiled at the pair. Although they had never admitted on-screen that they were dating, Ryan had watched them fall in love over the years. 'How cute are you two!' He said as Vanessa hid her face in Zac's chest feeling the vibrations of his sculpted chest as he chuckled. After asking a few more questions they made there way inside the arena and sat on the couch in the front row.

* * *

Getting comfortable for the long show to start Zac slung his tanned arm around her petite body as she lifted her hand up to lace their fingers, her other hand resting on his knee as she leaned into him. 'you look beautiful tonight' He whispered kissing her hair softly. Giving a quick glance around to make sure nobody was firmly watching them he rested his other hand across his body onto her stomach rubbing it gently. 'I cant believe our baby is in there, we made a child from our love and passion, its incredible' He whispered as Vanessa sighed contently. 'your perfect Zachary, I love you so much'

Most guys would have freaked if she told him he was going to be a father in around 7/8 months, but not him. How did she get so lucky? 'I Love you too' He said before the lights went down and the awards started.

* * *

Near to the end of the show, they were sitting watching, neither had moved position since the start. 'Okay now its time for male Hottie!' Miley Cyrus said as she went to present the category. 'No matter what baby, you're my winner' Vanessa whispered as Zac leaned down capturing her lips in a sweet soft kiss. 'and the winner it….. ZAC EFRON!' She said as the crowed went wild. Zac literally couldn't move until Vanessa pushed him up. He was so unbelievably shocked, by now he was used to Twilight winning everything.

Collecting his surfboard Miley spoke again 'Zac is also accepting , choice summer movie actor for Charlie St Cloud' as the fans went wild again and Zac couldn't stop smiling, waiting for the fans to die down he actually swallowed the lump in his throat. 'Wow thank you guys so much! I honestly cant believe this. Uh thank you to the fans obviously for voting, my little brother for helping me with Charlie St. Cloud and Charlie too for being an awesome on-screen little bro, thank you to my parents and everyone I have worked with and thank you to Vanessa, Van you are unconditionally supportive of me and you give me strength when I need it most, I love you unconditionally forever' He said making the audience "aw"

* * *

After the award shows finished, Zac and Vanessa went straight home to Vanessa's house, after checking on Shadow they went up to their room and got ready for bed.

An hour later they lay together tangled up in the sheets, perspiration glistening on their skin after their celebratory activities. 'Tonight was an amazing' Vanessa said.

'Yes you are'

'Just think, next year at the teen choice awards, we will have a little baby' Vanessa said as Zac smiled placing a hand on her naked stomach.

'I cant wait' Those were the last words to leave the 22year olds mouth before he brought his girl closer to him and they both fell asleep. Where the belong, in each others arms.

* * *

**Basically what im doing is every year just before the teen choice awards i will put my fluffy Zanessa version up. I would love this to happen but i dont think it will happen exactly like this :L**

**Review please! and dont review 'please update' because im only updating ONCE every year. **

**Also check out my other stories and please feedback!**

**KEEP VOTING FOR ZAC AT THE TEEN CHOICE AWARDS! EVERY DAY! STOP THE TWILIGHT FANS FROM MAKING IT ANOTHER YEAR OF TWILIGHT AWARDS! ZAC DOESNT DESERVE TO LOOS HE IS AN INCREDIBLE ACTOR BUT IS LOOSING HIS RECOGNITION FOR IT!**


End file.
